Cherry Blossoms
by PowerBaby
Summary: This is a Cam/OC. Cam's first love comes back into his life. She brings happyness and a lot of trouble. Can a love they shared ten years earlier survive...
1. Chapter 1

This is a Cam/oc. My first story so please be kind. Hope you enjoy

Ten years earlier……….

She stands by the lake holding her self tightly afraid she might blow apart in the wind if she doesn't. Her reddish brown hair wrapping around her face as the wind continues its assault, The cherry blossoms on the tree begin to blow off the trees in a elegant dance around the lake. Anyone who saw this would think it was a beautiful sight but not Sky. Today Sky watched her father Sensei Li be placed into the ground. He was savagely attacked two days before by a student named Long. Long was the best student at the Wind Ninja Academy and he wanted one thing. That was Sky as his wife. Sky was only 16 and best friends with Sensei Watanabe's son Cam. She had no attention of marrying at such a young age. She wanted to see the world. Sky always looked for the beauty in things and the good in people. For some reason she never saw either in Long.

Even thought the wind was anything but quite she could here his soft foot steps approaching. She has always had a connection to him. One she could never explain but the older she got the more it scared her. It was like they could read each others emotions. Which for a six year old may seem cool but for a 16 year old its anything but.

She felt two strong warm arms wrap around her waist. She released a huge breath she didn't even realize she was holding. To this day anytime Camron Watanabe touched her her heart would skip a beat. Cam was also 16. He was about four or five inches taller then her. With short black hair that was always slightly going in his face. He wore small square glasses that just made his amazing chocolate brown eyes stick out more. He wore a simple black uniform. His father still did not want Cam really involved in the fighting aspect of the Wind ninja academy but he learned anyway.

She leans her head back landing slightly under Cam's chin.

Please tell me its not real." Sky managed to get the tear soaked words out barely above a whisper. Her eyes never leaving the dancing cherry blossoms over the lake.

I wish I could Sky. I wish I could make all of this go away." Cam said as he to also watched the cherry blossoms fall.

Cam could feel her chest rise and fall. He could feel the pain she was in and it was almost to much to take. He wasn't sure when he had taken that step over from friendship to love but god help him he loved Sky Li and would do anything for her. All he could do was tighten his grip around her.

Sky "Cam said in a low but serious voice.

Sky turns her head up ward staring into Cam's brown eyes. He could still see the yet unshed tears from her hazel eyes.

He slowly takes one of his hands from around her waste and wipes a stray tear from her cheek.

Looking deep into her eyes saying barely above a whisper but his words would speak volumes. he says." You will never be alone. I will always come for you.

Neither of them even realized what they were doing until there lips met. In that one moment all of the world was perfect.

The two friends were as one and all the pain in Sky's heart was lost in Cam's kiss.

That should be me." A very angry Long said from behind a near by tree.

The scene before Long was one of disgust. Sky leaned into Cam with one of her arms on his neck to deepen the kiss. With the cherry blossoms dancing all around them.

It should be me." He screams as he sends his hand into a near by tree. Sending bark flying in his wake.

As the two broke apart with Sky now facing him she lays her head on his chest. Listening to his quickened heart beat. Cam placing his head slowly on hers spoke.

Sky are you ok?

I am now." She says as she lets a small smile play on her lips as she looks up at her best friend and the man she loves more then life it's self.

Letting out a breath Sky's head goes to the ground as a new set of tears begin to fell.

Sky what is it." Cam says as he places a finger under her hear to make her look at him.

She isn't going to stay Cam. It's to painful. I'm going to lose you to. I know I am. Sky said barely able to even get the words to leave her throat.

No matter where you go. I will always be there. He said as he grabs her hand and places it over her heart. You will always be here. He says as he takes her hand to his now breaking heart.

I meant what I said Sky I will always be here for you and I will always come for you if you need me to.

The two stayed in each others arms until the sun set over the lake. With the cherry blossoms still dancing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a warm breezy day in Ocean Bluff as the Wind and Thunder Ninjas were hanging out at Storm Chasers. Blake and Dustin were looking at the new bikes that have come in. Hunter was in a corner trying to get a girls phone number. Tori was reading her magazine why Kelly was helping a customer. Then there was Cam. Just staring out the window watching as the wind picks up. For some reason Sky had come into Cam's mind today. He thinks about her everyday. Wondering how she is doing. Where she is but for some reason today was different. He couldn't get his mind off of there first and last kiss. How sad she looked as her mother took her away from the Wind Ninja Academy. Away from all her friends, her home, and him.

Wow the wind sure did pick up." Tori says as she looks up from her magazine.

Yes it has. Cam says as he is still staring. Looking for something or someone.

Yes it has. " he says again to no one in particular.

As Cam continued to stare out the window just for a moment , out of the corner of his eye. Walked a women with right below shoulder length reddish brown hair. He only saw her face for a moment but it was enough to make his heart skip a beat.

I'll be back in a few guys. " Cam says not even waiting for a response as he raced out the door.

Wonder where he's off to." Blake says coming up behind Tori

I don't know but he was sure in a hurry." Tori said as she goes back to reading the latest issue of Surf Weekly.

Cam hits the stairs in a full run. As he reaches the bottom he looked left and right but no sign of the women he had seen.

I know I saw her. I felt her." Cam said as he still looked in all directions.

Cam decided to go with his gut and head toward the park. The park which is normally quite busy was practically dead today. The wind sounded almost angry with its loud howls.

Hello Sky.: came a deep but almost laughing voice from behind.

Sky spun around and came face to face with a man she hoped she would never see again.

Hello Long." Sky said trying to cover the fear in her voice.

You know I knew you would come home one day. I just didn't expect it to take ten years." Long said with a wicked smile on his face. As he approached Sky she took two steps back.

Now Sky none of that. You will be my wife. "Long began to circle Sky.

I won't make this easy Long.

Ow please don't. I want to saver this moment. " As soon as the words had left Long's throat he charged. Sky blocked several blows but she knew Long was much more powerful then he let on. He was toying with her. He was enjoying this far to much and there was nothing she could do about it.

Last chance Sky the easy or the hard way? "Long said as he landed a hit to Sky's side causing her to almost lose her footing.

I would rather die." Sky said trying to show ever bit of hatred for the man who for the last ten years had stole her life.

Very well." Long came at her like lightning No matter how much Sky tried she couldn't block all of his shots. Finally Long landed the shot he wanted throwing Sky back into a near by tree.

Good bye love. I will miss you. Sky tried to lift her head. If after all this time if she was going to die, she would do it looking him in the eyes. As Sky lifts her head she expects to see Long landing the killer shot but instead she sees a man dressed in green. His sword drawn at his side. He was in between her and Long.

I was wondering if you were going to show. Long said as both men walked circles around each other.

By this time Sky was having a hard time focusing on anything. She could feel something wet dripping down her forehead. Her mind was spinning. She tried shaking her head but it only made things worse. Her vision already cloudy could only see the outline of the two figures in front of her. She could only guess they were fighting by the speed of the blurs. Her hearing was beginning to fade. She knew it wouldn't be long before she fell into darkness.

Your lucky ranger, I don't want to kill you until she's looking." Long said as he begins to step backwards.

Funny from where I was standing. It looked like you were the one losing." Said Cam with as much anger as he could muster

Don't worry green ranger we will meet again." With that Long jumped up into a near by tree and vanished.

Cam placed his sword back in his case and raced over to Sky's side.

He slowly takes her in his arms, raising her upper body to his chest.

Even thought Sky's since were almost completely black some how she knew. Without even having to see the man's face holding her she knew.

Cam." Was the last thing to leave Sky's lips before darkness over took her. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Now at this point Sky was sure of two things. One she was in a very nice and soft bed. Two there was someone else in the room with her. She could feel the love, and worry in the air. Most of all she knew that smell. Even after ten years she knew his smell. It was the most incredible smell in the whole world. There was no words to describe it. No matter how hard Sky tried she could never put into words Cameron Watanabe's smell.

She laid there a few moments just enjoying the warmth and the smell of Cam.

She felt a hand placing a warm cloth onto her head.

Sky please look at me." Cam's voice sounded worried and pleading all at the same time.

Sky slowly opened her eyes. She knew her head still hurt but just seeing that face after ten years made all of the pain disappear.

She couldn't help but smile. Even thought most of her body ached. Seeing him again in front of her made all the difference. She dreamed about the 16 year old boy from her past for ten long years. Yet here he was. Anything but a boy. Cam's hair was still slightly in his face and he still had the small square glasses. He looked older but the last ten years had been very good to him. She couldn't help but look at him from head to toe. He was everything she had imagined he would grow up to be.

Cam brought her back to reality when he spoke. Sky how does your head feel? Cam said clearly at a loss as to what else to say.

She couldn't help but smile even more at this. Even after ten years he was still very much her Cam.

It's ok.' Sky let out a nervous laugh.

Look at us. It's like were kids again. Not knowing what to say to each other.' Sky said looking up into Cam's eyes.

Well Cam says as he sits beside Sky in the bed placing one of his hands over hers.

It has been ten years.' Cam said with a small smile.

Your still my Cam.' She said hoping for some sign

Your still my Sky. Always have been always will be." The tone of voice Cam used could make any girls heart melt right there and then. Man after all this time. He still knew how to make her weak in the knees. So it was a good thing she was laying down.

Sky." She could tell the mood had changed the second her name left his mouth.

Why.' That was as far as he got before the door behind him opened.

Hi I'm sorry to interrupt. I'm Tori, Sensei asked me to check in on Sky.

Cam gave a small squeeze to her hand. Tell dad she's fine.

Cam eyes never once leaving hers even as he spoke to Tori.

Will do, I hope you get feeling better Sky it was nice to meet you. Tori said as she closed the door behind her.

Who was she?' Sky asked raising a eye brow.

Cam's smile widened. She is a Wind Ranger. A lot has changed in the last ten years.

You need to get some rest. Cam said as he squeezed her hand once again about to get up.

Cam, could you stay please, Just until I fall asleep?

As Cam looked into her eyes he could tell she was trying to be strong but the fear shined throw never the less.

Yea, I won't leave you. I promise

Cam slow began rubbing the top of her hair. He remembered seeing her mother do that to her as a child to help her sleep. It only took a few strokes when sleep over took her and the first time in a long time Sky could actually sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing that entered my mind was god please don't let this be a dream. The other was Sky your so stupid. You could have got him killed. How could you lead Long to Cam? I have thought about this a million times. What it would be like to see Cam again. To never have to always sleep with one eye open. I know my mother meant well after my fathers death but why? Why take me away from the only chance of a normal life.

It felt so good to wake up in a soft bed and not some cheap motel room. The sheets were a soft white color with a green comforter on top. I hated to leave the warmth and the smell of waking up in Cam's bed. It felt almost to good to be true but all fairy tales have a ending and I have reached mine. I throw the covers to the side and but both feet on the hard wood floor. I was still dress in my pink long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans I was wearing the other day. Now all I had to do was find where Cam had put my shoes. Cam's room was very neat and simple just like him. There was a small dresser in the corner and the full size bed on the other A small bathroom and closet with double sliding doors were attached to the room. nothing else.. There wasn't even a window which was kind of sad. I looked under the bed and no shoes so I got up giving my self a quick once over and checked the closet. Sure enough my boots were sitting there neatly right by cam's. At least I know that part of Cam is still the same.

Taking a deep breath I said" Here we go. As I open the door leading into a long hallway leading to ninja ops.

As I walked into a large room I wasn't surprised to see Cam at the computer. What did surprise me was what he was wearing. First off he was missing his glasses which I was not about to complain about. It just made it easier to see his eyes. He had on a all green beanie hat., with a green button down shirt over a black skate board shirt and black pants.

When did you start dressing like that?" I asked leaning on the door frame from the hall.

Cam spun around Yo Sky Baby long time no see." Cyber Cam had no more then got the words out of his mouth then he was across the room spinning Sky around in the air.

Cyber Cam put her down.

As Sky was placed back on the ground she came face to face with Cam.

Sorry Cam I was just really excited to see her. Come on she is a total babe" Said Cyber Cam as he walked circles around Sky checking her out.

It took Sky a minute as she looked between the two, her eyes finally setting on the regular Cam.

Cyber Cam." Sky said as she slightly turned her head side ways looking at Cam

Yes Cyber Cam, I made him to help out at Ninja Ops." Cam said as he gave Cyber Cam a very stern look.

Sky couldn't help her self. All of this was way to perfect.

So Cyber Cam" She said as she began checking him out now.

Are you exactly like Cam" She said trying so hard to hide a smile. Why the real Cam looked anything but amused/

Clearing his throat Cam took Sky by the elbow. Why don't we get some air?

Bye Cyber Cam.' Sky said as she was being led out the door.

Cyber Cam shakes his head. She is so banging.


	5. Chapter 5

I knew almost right away where Cam was taking us. We were going to our spot, the one by the lake with the cherry blossom trees. The one where we shared our first kiss promising to always love one another. Even after ten years it looked the same. At least this was one spot Lothor didn't destroy when he attacked the Wind Ninja Academy.

With my hand still latched in his I stopped just under the first cherry blossom tree.

So do you bring all your girls here.' I said with a hint of trouble in my voice.

Cam just gave my hand a small squeeze and turned to face me. Only you Sky. He said giving me a full smile.

I couldn't help but smile back at Cam. He just had that way about him. To make me forget all the bad and just remember him.

I know you want to talk. This is kind of our spot.

There are so many things I want to ask you Sky. Im, just not sure where to start or if I should even ask them.' Cam said letting out a breath and rubbing his free hand throw his hair.

Well how about I just talk. Maybe I can answer some of your questions that way.

I don't know why mom thought it was a good idea to leave the academy. I would have thought we would be safer. It would have been harder for him to get us here. Maybe it was because Long killed my father here. Im not sure Cam to this day I wish I knew why.

We were always on the run. I can't even begin to remember all of the places I have seen.

Laughing Sky said.' I think the longest we stayed at a place was three maybe four days.

I stole her life cam. I stole my fathers. At least he had it easy. He didn't have to be worried all the time and waste him life because of me.

She died worrying about me Cam. She never had peace after dad died. Its not fail." She shouted.

I could tell this was hard for Sky to open up like this. The way she looked at anything other then me. The way she would let out a laugh every so often. The way the tears began to shine in her eyes as she spoke of her father. This was the exact reason I didn't want to ask her about her life. Trust is I needed to know. I needed to know what had happen to her and what I would need to do to help fix her.

Sky." As I said her name I pulled her close. Wanting nothing else but to make her happy again ,to see all of the pain leave her mind. To help her find peace. Im not sure when it happened but as she raised her head looking into my eyes I saw a cherry blossom land on her head. I could tell she noticed to because she smiled and leaned into my embrace. For the second time we had a perfect moment. A perfect kiss under the cherry blossom tree with the blooms falling.

It felt like we had kissed forever when it ended. I layed my chin on the top of Sky's head and asked." Did it help any?

Yea it did. I didn't realize how much better I would feel to just let it all out." Sky said snuggling even closer to Cam.

Sky." Cam said taking in a deep breath. Promise me when the time comes you will do what I ask.

As the words left his mouth I felt as if a whole bucket of cold water had been pored on me.

What?? Cam you aren't thinking about going after Long are you? I could tell by the look on her face and the sound of her voice she was scared. Scared for me and also losing someone else.

Sky you know I'm a ranger. I'm not the only one. There are five others. Tori, Shane, Dustin, Blake and Hunter. I wont be alone Sky.

NO CAM." You are not facing Long.

With that said Sky turned on her heels and ran back to Ninja Ops leaving a sad Cam behind.

That didn't go the way you wanted it to did it.

No Shane it didn't.

Turning to face his three friends Tori, Dustin and Shane Cam said not at all.

Tori spoke up. I'll leave you guys to talk. With that Tori walked past Cam patting his shoulder as she passes.


	6. Chapter 6

I had to get away. I didn't know where I was going as long as it was away from everyone and everything. My legs feel like I ran a marathon. I lean my back upon and tree and slowly slide down scratching my back as I go. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

What did I do to deserve this?" I shouted. with fresh tears streaming down my face.

You didn't do anything Sky." Came a sweet voice from behind.

I guess she could tell by me almost jumping out of my skin that she had startled me.

I didn't mean to scare you.' Tori said leaning her back on the other side of the tree.

What are you doing here?" I asked still trying to catch my breath

I kind of over heard some of you and Cam talking and thought you might need a new set of ears." Tori said as she glanced my way.

Before I could even answer Tori had stood up and was messing with a branch on the tree.

You know. I have learned a lot since I started here and became a ranger. Tori smiled

I remember right before everything started with Lothor. Shane Dustin and my self could never seem to get here on time no matter what. We used to give Sensei such a hard time.

Cam thought we were a joke and Sensei thought we would never take our responsibilities seriously.

You know Sky its funny.

If we wouldn't have stopped to help that couple who were having car trouble. We never would have become rangers.

Tori sat down beside me. Her back to the tree trunk.

Things don't always turn out the way we want them to but everything has a place Sky.

I know we don't really know each other but do me a favor and please thing about what im going to say.

You have been running for ten years and Long was always one step behind. You mother died which made you want to come home. Your back with Cam, with all of us. Your not alone Sky. I know it seems hard and unfair. Please believe me when I tell you everything happens for a reason. There was a reason why even after we tried extra hard to get here on time that day we were late. Theres a reason for you to be here now.

Tori places her hand on mine and gave a slight squeeze. You know if you need anything. I'm here for you. With that she got up and began to walk away.

Ow yea she said turning to face me once again.

Ninja Ops is that way. She said pointing and smiling at me.

As she began to walk away I called to her. Tori.

Thanks.' I said with my head still turned to the ground.

Anytime Sky family is always here for each other. With that she turned around and walked away. All I could do was sit there at the bottom of the tree thinking about what she had said. Everything happens for a reason………..


	7. Chapter 7

As Tori walked off I was hoping I knew where she was going.

Cam are you ok." Shane asked as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I will be. I need your help." Cam said as he was still looking in the direction Tori had disappeared to.

Anything name it. You know we will always have your back." Dustin said

The only way things are going to get better for Sky or me, Is to take care of Long.

Cam said as he folded his arms and looked from Dustin to Shane.

This is something I need to do on my own. I hope you guys understand. I love Sky more then anything in this world. I miss her laughter, her carefree spirit. I miss the fact when she walked into a room she would light up the whole room. I need to do this for her. For us, If we are going to have the future she deserves. She said she regretted her mom dying without having peace. I can give her peace.

What do you have in mind?." Shane said

Yea Cam were with you." Dustin added.

Tori walked in to ninja ops wondering if the guys were having any luck with Cam.

Tori." Cyber Cam said. How is my amazing surfer girl doing.

Im good Cyber Cam thanks. Has anyone else gotten back yet.

Nope its just pops and me." Cam said motioning over to Sensei in his house.

Sensei have you had a chance to talk to Cam." Tori asked bending down to be face to face with Sensei.

Not yet Tori. Cam has been doing a very good job of avoiding me as of late. I believe it has to do with Sky." Sensei said.

Sensei do you know what's going on? Tori asked worry clearly lacing her words

Yes Tori I do. I have known for a long time this day would come. When Sky would come home and cam would have to face his past and Long. Sensei said looking toward the ground with worry.

As Sensei had finished his sentence the door to Ninja Ops opened again but this time Sky walked in.

Tori Cyber Cam." Sky said.

Hello Sky it is good to see you again."

Sky stopped dead in her tracks. As if her week had not been bad enough. She thought a hamster was talking to her.

Tori did I." Sky began to say only to have Tori cut her off

Cam didn't tell you what Lothor did." Tori asked clearly surprised.

Guess his mind was on other things. Im sorry Sensei. Sky said as she bowed. I meant no disrespect.

It is quite all right Sky. I am very easy to miss in this state. How are you feeling?

Im much better thank you. I was given some good advice which helped me clear my head. Sky said smiling toward Tori.

Has Cam come back yet." I need to say im sorry for the way I acted." Sky said clearly feeling bad about the way she left things with Cam.

Not yet Sky but Im sure he will be back soon. Sensei said

Hey Sky you can always chill with me over here. I would love to show you some of the totally awesome things I have set up. Said Cyber Cam a little more excited then he should be.

Sure Cyber Cam why not Sky said smiling toward Sensei and Tori.


	8. Chapter 8

Are you sure you want to do this." Said Dustin giving Shane a worried glance

Yes Dustin." Cam said sighing

This is the only way for Sky to have the life she deserves.

Don't worry if everything goes the way Cyber Cam and my self are hoping then everything should be ok." Cam said looking around as the leave fall around him.

You really love her don't you." Shane said more as a statement then a actual question.

More then anything in this world. So are you two in?' Cam asked looking from Dustin to Shane.

Yea I am said Shane.

Me to man, one for all and all for one." Dustin said as they all taped each others fist.

It had been two hours and still no sign of Cam. Which was starting to make Sky very jumpy

You know if you keep that up we are going to have to replace the floors." Tori said with a smile.

Dustin and Shane are still gone to. I'm sure they are together and fine."

Tori said trying to reassure Sky that everything was ok.

A small alarm went off on Cyber cams computer. He began typing quickly and looking from screen to screen.

Cyber Cam what's going on said Tori as she come up behind him to try to get a look at the monitor

Sky also doing the same let out a slight squeal at what she saw in front of her. Cam dressed as the Samurai Ranger.. With none other then Long in front of him.

Moments earlier……….

Remember guys no matter what happens please keep her safe. Cam said as he pulled a picture of him and Sky out of his pocket.

Hey man we got your back. If he comes throw that gate he wont make it far. Shane said trying to reassure Cam everything would be ok.

Dustin If the portal closes and I don't make it out. Please give this to Sky.

Cam handed Dustin a small envelope with a lone letter inside. A letter that cam tried to put every last ounce of his love for Sky in. He knew if she ever read this letter it meant that he probably wasn't coming back. Just the thought of never seeing her again made cam sick to his stomach. Deep done inside it didn't matter at least he knew Sky would have a chance at a happy life. That Dustin, Shane, Tori, Cyber Cam even his father would watch over her. . In the long run that's what drove him. That's what made him so sure he would win one way or another.

Back at Ninja Ops.

Where is he Cam. ' Sky practually shouted.

Where is he." She said even more louder as she went for Cyber Cam's shirt.

Sky calm down. Please Sky calm down." Tori said

Cyber cam what's going on." Tori said very sternly

He told me not to tell you. Im sorry Sky. Cam programmed me to love you as much as he does. He's doing this for your future. " Cyber Cam felt ashamed. Here he was programmed to love her but he could see her heart breaking at her words.

Cyber Cam." Tori said. We need to help him. I know he said not to tell Sky but he didn't say anything about me did he? Tori said giving Sky a look that said it would be ok.

Well no he didn't but." Cyber Cam tried to finish but was cut off by Tori.

Where is he Cyber Cam??????

.


	9. Chapter 9

Cam began walking into the long field. The fog was very thick. It was hard to see more then ten feet ahead of him. Long." Cam yelled out. Its you and me Long. Come out and face me.

So the little green ranger wants to play. " Long said his voice laced with laughter.

I have a proposal Long." Cam said scanning the fog for any movement.

What would that be, perhaps you have come to give me what it truly mine.

She will never be yours Long. I'm going to make sure of that Long, that's a promise.

Long stepped out of the fog enough for cam to see his outline. He was wearing what seemed to be a long black cape. His black hair tied in a very tight and neat braded. Long was the same height as Cam but a much bigger built. His body looked like that of a brick wall. Anyone who came face to face with Long would be intimidated but not Cam. He had certain things Long would never have.

Long crept back into the fog.

Completely hiding him self. Waiting for the moment to come out and strike cam.

Don't waste my time boy. Im a busy man., what do you want? I have a wedding to plan after all." Long said his voice seemed to be coming from all around cam.

A fight, winner gets Sky. Cam said.

The Loser? Long asked

They die." Cam said as Long appeared out of the fog. There swords clanked. There movements were so fast it was almost impossible to see them. Black and Dustin stood ready to put there friends plan into action.

Not bad little ranger Long said as Cam had blocked yet another one of his shots.

It seemed like neither could actually hit the other. There swordsmanship was well matched. Even after ten minutes neither seemed like they were in any hurry to stop or give up. At this point they were walking tree trucks, doing flips anything they could to try to get a shot on the other. Cam ran up the tree truck and jumped off giving him self more momentums for a strike against Long.

Cam hade finally managed to get Long where he wanted when out of the fog came Sky.

Cam," she screamed. This distracted Cam long enough for Long's sword to come down on Cam's back.

NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shane acting quickly grabbed Sky from around the waste.

Now Cyber cam, Cam yelled into the sky.

As soon as the words left his mouth a portal opened up sucking Cam and Long whole.

Sky felt her heart burst in a million pieces. She could taste the vomit in her throat. Sky lost all strength in her body as her knees gave out. If not for Shane she would have hit the cold hard earth. Shane gentle helped her to her knees on the ground. Sky's head coming forward resting on her knees. She was unable to speak. All she could do was cry.

She barely registered Tori leaning beside her rubbing her back.

Finally able to find what little voice she had Sky said." Where is he??

As the words left her mouth she stared at the ranger . Her eyes showing pure haterid for her thought to be friends in front of her.

I won't ask again. Where is he?

Sky look." Shane began only to be cut off.

Enough she screamed where is he!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sky felt what little bit of energy she still had leave her.

She didn't know where Cam was but she was going to come for him.

She was going to bring him home


	10. Chapter 10

I remember very little about being led back to Ninja Ops. I remember Shane asking me if I was cold. I remember shaking my head no. Still not trusting my voice at that point. I remember reaching the door and walking down the stairs and seeing him. I felt my breath catch in my throat. There in front of me was Cam glasses and all. I shook my head trying to clear my thought.

So he re programmed you didn't he." Sky said with a soft voice almost to soft to hear.

She had said those words more as a statement then a actually question. She knew the man in front of her wasn't her Cam. He may look and dress even act like cam in every way but it wasn't him. She didn't feel the connection.

Sky." Cyber Cam said

Ow dear God help me he even changed his voice to sound like him. What was he thinking if I'm gone she can have my computer program?

Sky took a few steps taking Cyber cam's hands into her own.

Look I know you both meant well but this isn't going to help. I need the real Cam back and I know you can help me do that. I don't know what all he programmed you to do but im sure he programmed you to make me happy. This she says as she puts his hand on her heart. Is broken. Only he can fix it. So please Cam. I beg you help me bring him back.

Cyber Cam took a deep breath and swallowed. Anything for you Sky. Well get him back. He said as hid left hand brushed a tear off of her cheek. If that's the only way to make you happy then I will spend every moment of everyday until we get him back.

Thank you so much." Sky said a small flicker of hope burning in her soul like a fire began to spread. She knew even thought he was a program. He was programmed after cam. He wouldn't let her down. She would get cam back.

Three days later……

Three whole days. Three days of Sky's soul being raked across hot coals. She refused to give up on him. He had told her once he would always come for her. Well she was going to do the same for him. She just prayed she wasn't going to be to late. From what Cyber cam had told her. Cam had found a portal awhile back and was working on a way to access it. He wasn't even sure where it led. Why would he send him self somewhere where he might not ever get back. She knew why she just couldn't bare to say it.

Hey any luck yet." Sky asked coming up behind Cyber Cam and placing a hand on his shoulder. Well I found where the portal was.

What do you mean was?

Well they don't stay in one place for long. Cam did a lot of research to figure out there it was going to appear.

Ok can't you do the same?

Im working on that. Im down to three locations. It should re open in two days. But that's three locations Sky. Who knows which one will be the right one.

I understand that but keep trying to narrow it down as much as you can ok. Ow by the way how are we doing on keeping the portal open long enough to get cam and get back out." Sky asked

As of right now maybe 20 min tops. I'll keep working on that to.

Sky got a huge smile on her face. If anyone can do it you can. She said kissing the top of Cyber cam's head.

As she began to walk to the outer door of Ninja Ops she could make out where Cyber cam said she is so banging. Those words made her smile get even bigger.

Sky stood outside the lake at her and Cam's spot. There spot with the cherry blossom trees. She closed her eyes and could imagine Cam's strong arms locked around her. Holding her close. Keeping her safe from every little evil in the world.

You know I always loved this spot." Cam said as he pulled her closer.

So do I. Can you still remember the very first time we were here?"

Your father had just joined the academy and you wondered away from your parents. You were six and had long reddish brown hair in a sloppy pony tail." Cam said with a laugh

It was not sloppy." Sky said also with laughter in her voice. I can't help it that rock didn't like me and throw me in the water.

I also remember a dashingly handsome six year old boy jumping in the water after you.

So do I. I remember being pulled out and you staring down at me. Water dripping off you hair. You ask if I was ok. Then you asked if I was crazy." Sky laughed. I will never forget that day. You helped me up and held out your hand.

I remember the shock the second our skin touched and I said my name is cam.

And I said my name was Sky.

Sky, Sky are you ok"

Sky looked around for Cam. The second her brain registered Tori's voice the warm embrace she was in disappeared. It felt so real

It felt so real." Sky said in a dreamy voice

Sky are you ok?' Tori asked clearly worried about her friend

Yes Im sorry I was just thinking. Sky said still having a hard time believing it wasn't real

Cyber cam asked me to get you. He said he has some news about cam.

That was the best words Tori could have told Sky. She took off in a full run toward Ninja Ops. Luckily for her she was in a pink hoodie blue jeans and her running shoes. Lord help her is she would have wore her boots.

She tore throw the door like a hurricane

Cam whatcha got. She said coming to a screeching halt beside him.

I found him. He said with a wide grin.

Sky at hearing this wrapped her arms around him.

Where is he is he ok. Sky asked full of excitement.

Im not sure how he is but I know where and when the portal is going to show up but.

At the but Sky stopped. No but cam.

We only have 20 min tops. I have tried everything. Whoever goes in will only have 20 min to find cam and get out.

Ok no that's good Cam that's great. We can do 20 min.

That's not all. I can do 20 minutes if only one person goes in. Sky we don't know how big this place is and 20 min might not be long enough.

Look Cam as long as I can find him im ok. I don't care what world im in as long as im with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Two hours……

I wasn't at all sure what to pack. I knew I needed some medical supplies in case cam had been hurt. Bottled waters some food things like that but what else do you bring to a place you know nothing about?? In a little less then two hours the portal that took Cam god knows where would re appear. It has been five days since I last saw Cam. Since I last saw Long's sword coming down on Cam's back. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Sensei has been in seclusion ever since cam disappeared. I was sure he hated me for taking his son from him. The other rangers had been quite busy keeping Lothor at bay. I guess Lothor didn't get the memo. It helped having Cyber cam to talk to. Even thought I knew it wasn't the same it still helped.

Knock Knock

Hey can I come in." said Tori

Hey Tori yea come on in you can help me. I don't know what to pack.

Sky sit down. Tori said as she took my hand and led us to cam's bed. I just wanted to tell you I think what you are doing is so brave. Were all here for you. We always will be. Just please be careful ok. I want to see cam and you back safely ok.

I'm scared Tori. I'm scared I won't find him. Or if I do I won't like what I see. He has been gone five days god knows where going throw god knows what. What if I can't save him Tori. I can't live with that.

Tori always had a way of getting me to one talk and two feel better. She had become my best friend throw everything. I looked down at my watch. A hour and twenty min to go. I guess we should meet the others. Don't want to be late do we. I said giving Tori a little smile.

As we began to walk out of ninja ops a voice from the corner got my attention. Sky a word please.

I have to admit. I didn't think he was going to talk to me.

Sensei I said bowing my head and dropping to my knees to be at his level.

I understand what you are about to do. Sensei said

Please know this. I do not blame you for Cameron's decision. You do strange things for the ones you love do you not. All I ask is please be careful. Do not make Cameron's sacrifice be in vain. I look forward to seeing you both back her very soon.

With that we bowed to each other and I gave sensei a small smile and headed toward the door.

One hour………

We had walked for a short period of time finally stopping at a clearing in the near by woods. It was unusually dark for this time of nite. The way the trees swayed in the wind made it hard for any moon light to get throw.

Are you sure this is it cam." Tori asked

Yep right here in eight minutes.

1 min……

Tori places her hand on my shoulder. Are you ready?

Im as ready as I can be. I said trying to hide the fear in my voice.

It's time Sky Cam says as he leads me to the middle of the clearing. Here take this. He says handing me a stop watch. The second before you go in the portal start you watch. You have to hit this red button to open the portal before it hits 0. Good luck he says giving me a quick hug and a kiss on the top of the head.

Here we go cam says as he hits a button.

As my head goes toward the sky I see a hugh blue and purple swirl open up over head. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. As it gets bigger I can feel it pulling on me. As sson as my feet leave the ground in a loud swosh I hit the button on my watch. Here we go now or never.

Time remaining 19.59

I felt my body hit the ground in a loud thud.


	12. Chapter 12

I remember every nite when I was growing up my mother would read me a story before bedtime. Even after we had left the Wind Ninja Academy she would still read me a story every nite. I figured it was to try to get my mind off of the fact there was someone chasing us. My favorite was always Alice in Wonderland. Im not to sure why. Thought. Maybe it was the fact Alice was able to go into a incredible world and escape her everyday life. Well after being suck into that portal I was starting to feel just like Alice.

I felt the hard ground come rushing up to greet me. My slammed so hard I thought every bone in my body had broken. All I could do was try to catch my breath and breathe. I could feel a light breeze blowing in the air. It felt like a nice autumn day outside. I could feel the sun slowly coming in and out upon me. I must be under a tree I thought. Even with my eyes still closed I could see the brightness come and go. So after a few moments and managing to catch my breath I raised my head. Almost afraid to see what lay before me. I slowly opened my eyes not being able to believe what was in front of me. I was at our spot but it was different somehow.

Ok now that's weird." I said to my self. I was in the middle of the woods only to get sucked into the portal and be at our stop at the lake with the cherry blossom trees. I slowly pulled my self up straitening up my pink hoodie. I listen for any sounds around me but there really was none. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but this was different some how. I glanced at my watch and saw only a minute had passed. It seemed like someone had put my watch in slow motion. Ok so time works different here. This could be a good thing I thought. I decided to head toward ninja ops.

I have a feeling im not in Kansas anymore.' I said still not quite sure as to where I was.

As I walked down the path to Ninja Ops I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched.

Crack.

I spun around but no one was there. I know I heard that I thought to my self.

So I decided to turn back around and head further down the path but I was going to keep my ears peeled.

Crack

Bang

I spun around to come face to face with a man lying face down in the dirt.

Ok. Are you ok?' I asked still not sure what to think of the man in the dirt

How am I ever going to be a ninja if I don't stop tripping." The man said as he stood up and dusted his self off.

Standing before me in all red was none other the Shane.

Shane are you ok? What are you doing here? Are the others here? I guess I asked to many questions to fast because the look on his face was priceless.

Wow hold up. First off how do you know my name and who are you? Shane asked looking very confused

Shane its me Sky.

Well nice to meet you Sky I'm Shane the clumsy. He said with a grin and a almost proud face.

At his proud announcement I couldn't help but try to hold back a laugh.

Your who?

Im Shane." He started

No its ok I got it your shane the Clumsy.

Great now I'm in Oz lol. Could this get any better." Sky said

Can I call you Shane for short."

Sure started Shane the clumsy as he tripped on a root the size of his head. How he didn't see it I will never know. I managed to catch him and straighten him out.

So Shane where you off to?

I'm off to see the great Samurai and his queen. They say he can fix anything.

So your hoping he can fix you?'

Yes I hope so but I have to get to the emerald city.

Ok so Great smart samurai in a green city Cam's colors.

Well Shane it looks like you and me are going the same way.

So I wrap my arm around Shanes and say. Lets get going.

Down the yellow brick road we go.

What yellow brick road Shane said looking very confused.


	13. Chapter 13

Well So far I felt like Alice falling down the rabbit hole. To turning in to Dorothy Gale from the Wizard Of Oz. Both being story's I read as a child.

So my watch reads 17:20. It has been almost three hours here. So for every hour here is a minuite my time. So I have 17 hours to find Cam.

Why are you looking at the thing on your arm so much?." Shane asked.

It's a watch. It helps keep track of time."

Wow that's cool. I wish I had a swatch." Shane said

No a watch.' I said trying to correct him.

Yea a swatch.' he said back

I just smiled and shook my head. I wonder which one of my child hood fairy tales would come to live now.

We had walked a few more miles when we came to a small cottage.

OMMMMMMM

That smells so good Shane said as he walked toward the house.

Shane hey Shane." I knew there was no getting throw to him. He clearly was thinking with his stomach not his head.

So shaking my head I followed suit.

Knock Knock Shane tapped on the little cottage door.

Hi is anyone home." Shane asked

Ow visiters." A sweet airy voice said.

Ow please come in." she said

That's all Shane needed to hear.

I slowly followed suit,

It was a little cottage made of wood. It was very tidy. There was little fuzzy animals running around.

Hello there." Im Tori. Please come in and have a seat. You must be hungry."

Sure enough there was Tori in a red, blue, and yellow dress.

Ok Tori White." I said wondering what else could happen.

So far in four hours there time. I have seen Alice in Wonderland, Wizard Of Oz, and now Snow White.

So what brings you two out this way' Tori asked with her very irritating every second voice.

Shane was trying to talk in between mouthfuls of Tori's soup.

Were on our way to see the Samurai. Im hoping he can help me find my groove and." Shane pausing what are you looking for Sky?

A old friend I said looking out the window.

Ow Tori said. Well I hope you find him she said.

Are you sure you don't want to eat' Tori asked.

No im fine thank you."

Well If you don't mind. I don't have anything to do here why my seven friends are away. I would love to come with you and see the emerald city' Tori said looking from Shane to me.

Sure Shane said without even giving me a second to respond. That would be great. You cook really good.

Why thank you kind sir. Tori said as she twirled her skirt.

Ok this is not getting me anywhere. Shane is a clout. Tori is little miss perfect Snow White and god knows what the others are going to be like." I thought.

I glanced down at my watch 15 hours left.

You know guys we really should be going. Shane you said we still have a long way and I'm on a time limit here. I said trying not to sound rude but man this was working my last nerve.

Ow accurse. Give me just a moment to wipe up some goodies for our trip and with that Tori was off in a flash back to the kitchen.

She really is a good cook Shane said as he was still stuffing his face.

Good to know. I will test that theory when I get back.' I said looking at my watch again.

Im all ready." She said as cheery as ever.

Great lets go." I said hurrying toward the door.

Little did the three know they were being watched by the evil step mother of Snow White.

Well well see if that little tart makes it to the emerald city now wont we." Said the Evil Queen. LOLOLOLOLOL


	14. Chapter 14

So now there was three. I was wondering when the others would come into this twisted fairy tale. When would I find cam. Is he the Samurai in the emerald city? Will Shane ever stop tripping or eating. Would Tori lose that song like voice? Who would be the next friend we meet?????

Well Isn't this fun." Tori said

Shane said ow yea this is great." Stuffing another one of the muffins Tori made in his mouth.

A joy." I said trying to hold back the aggravation.

It was funny Tori was the one who I thought I got along with the best but so far she was the one I hated the most.

Lookout some one yelled and out of the blue a tree limp fell right where Tori was standing.

Hold on Tori was standing there."

Tori, Tori I yelled.

I heard a man's voice coming from the side and horse hooves.

Fear not fair madam. It is I Prince Blake.

Are you all right' He asked with such love and devotion dripping from his voice. As there on his horse, in his arms was Tori. Very lost in the Princesses eyes.

Ow yes. Thank you so much." She said the words so lightly it was almost like air talking.

Blake right Thunder Ranger. Blue I think. I said to my self. I had only seen Blake once and that was only talking to Tori for a minute in Ninja Ops. He seemed like a nice kid a bit shy but nice. Nothing like Prince Charming here.

Your highnesses are you alright. Said another man coming up on his horse.

Yes, I am fine Sir Hunter. Blake never once taking his eyes off of Tori.

May I ask fair maiden where are you off to on ones own."

Ok I said looking at Shane I guess we don't count." I said

Blake seemed to hear what I said for he responded. Forgive me. I was merely taken in by this fair maidens beauty.

Tori at this point being a very deep shade of red said. We are on our way to the emerald city. To help Miss Sky find a old find and Mr. Shane his groove and I wanted a adventure. She said still not taking her eyes off of his.

Well then please allow my self and Sir Hunter to follow you. I would hate for anything to happen to a maiden as beautiful as you.

Deciding to speak up I said. You know that would be great. For you see we are in a great hurry and any help would be wonderful." I said looking at Prince Blake who was still looking at Tori.

Very well then. We shall set off at once. Turning his horse and starting down the path with Tori still on his lap.

I took a look at Shane waiting for him to say something and accursed he says.

Do you think she will still cook."

Yea, Come on Shane lets catch up.

It was almost getting night fall and I have 13 hours to find cam. I was beginning to think at this point we w0ould never reach the emerald city. I would have had us keep going but all it took was Princess Tori saying she was tired to stop everyone. Shane wanted food, Blake wanted Tori's company and Hunter well he was just there. All I wanted was to find the man I love and to go home.

Sky are you ok." Shane asked coming to sit by me and the fire.

I just miss Cam. I said letting one stray tear fall down my face.

Shane came up and put a arm around me. Its going to be ok. You were telling me about your storys earlier. Just remember everyone had a happy ending and you will to.

With those words said Shane went back over to the other side and made him self another plate.

Where does he put it." I said with a laugh.

Taking one last look at my watch I decided to get some rest.

There was no point just sitting here.

So I folded up my hoodie as a pillow and laid my head down.

No matter where Cam is please keep him safe and let him know I'm coming. I said to the stars as I drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up a few hours later and glanced at my watch. I only have 11 hours left and I feel like I have gotten no closer.

As I looked around Black and Tori were still sitting by the fire talking. Gazing lovely into each other's eyes. I couldn't help but feel a ping of jealously. Cam and I used to do the same thing. Just enjoy being with each other. So guys ready to get going." I said hope to jump start our now group of five.

Ow Sky your awake.' Tori said as she glided over to me.

I hope you slept well." She said ever so sweetly.

I did thank you but I really need to get moving. You know find cam.

. Prince Blake are you still planning on coming with us?" Tori asked looking ever so hopeful.

Gliding over to take Tori's hand Blake said. I would be honored.

Sir Hunter ready the horses.

Hunter whistled into the air and four horses appeared.

Didn't you guys only have two earlier?" I asked

Hunter turned toward me and answer yes but I sent for two more. He said with a Hugh grin showing off his over white teeth. They were so bright when the sun hit them they sparkled.

Ok right then lets go.

As we started back down the path to the emerald city I was still trying to stay hopeful. Trying to imagine what Cam was doing. Hoping he was ok. Hoping this Mystic all Powerful Samurai could help.

We had traveled for what felt like hours but according to my watch had not quite been two hours. The sky was becoming dark but it should still be mid day. I had a bad feeling creeping over me. Before I could even say a word a arrow whizzed past my head.

Take cover Blake yelled jumping from his horse.

As I spun around I saw seven men with swords and arrows at the ready.

Dustin?? I can't believe it Dustin is one of the men with the arrows.

Get her Dustin shouted.

As the men advanced Hunter and Blake along with a clumsy Shane took to the attack. Trying to fight off the seven men. One of the men a fairy young man who did not look to confident came toward me. I readied my self. When he was close enough I gave him a steep kick to the side causing him to lose his sword. It only took a few more well placed kicks to put this man out of the fight.

No please don't:" I heard Tori cry.

Dustin was aiming a arrow straight for Tori.

Tori I yelled as I began to run toward her.

It seemed like everything had slowed down. I reach Tori and push her only to feel a Hugh pain rip throw my shoulder. I fall to my knees. It feels like my whole body is on fire. I manage to turn around and see Kelly dressed as the evil queen before I fall to the ground.

Sky no Shane yelled as he runs toward her sky he slowly turns her to her side only to see her very pale and unconscious.

How could you miss said." evil queen Kelly to Dustin

That was the last poison arrow.

Before Evil queen Kelly could get another word out of her mouth Blake's sword come to rest upon her throat.

Not another word or I shall silence you forever."

Sky ow no is she ok Shane" Tori asked kneeling before her.

I don't know she's so pale." Shane said cradling his hurt friend.

Prince Blake we have to help her.

Blake nodes his head. Sir Hunter take this evil women to the castle and have her thrown in the dungeon.

I shall ride ahead to the emerald city and seek the great Samurai for help.

Please Prince Blake let me go with you." Tori asked jumping to her feet and rushing over to take Blake's hand.

Blake smiled and helped Tori onto his horse.

Fear not we will make haste and return quickly."

With that Blake and Tori were off to the emerald City to help Sky. While hunter was taking evil queen Kelly to the dungeon and Shane was left with Sky who had fallen into a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

At the Emerald City……….

Cam was working away at a computer. He was determined to find away home. He had been here for what felt like weeks and all he could think of was Sky's face as Long and himself were sucked into the portal.

You know you need rest or you will get sick." Said a very familiar and friendly Samurai assistant Sensei.

I know you mean well but I have to get out of here. I have someone very special waiting on me and I'm afraid I'm running out of time." Cam said rubbing his eyes.

When we first met you called me father, I hope you still see me that way" Sensei said.

Yes I do but." Cam said only to be cut off

Then as a father please get some rest my son.

I'm sorry I can't I only have 8 hours left.

With that Cam went typing away.

As Sensei walked out of the room he looked up at a young women. Sky maybe you can get throw to him. He must rest.

I will try but he does seem to get upset when I am near.

With that Sky walked into the large room with a giant computer Cam was working away on. If you were to see this Sky you would see her in everyway but no matter how much she tried to change his mind he knew. The connection there two sould share was not there. Plus Cam could not shake the feeling Sky needed him and they were both running out of time. As soon as the door had re opened he knew who it was. Unlike his Sky this one loved to swing her hips a bit much which caused her boots to make a funny sound.

What can I do for you Sky?" cam said dryly.

Well I wanted to check on you. Sensei is very worried. He said you haven't slept. Here let me help. She began to rub Cam's shoulders only to have him spin around and grab her hand.

Sky. Cam said

I'm very busy right now and I have told you that kiss was a mistake. I thought you were someone else. That someone I need to find. She needs me Sky and If you care as much as you say you will stay out of my way so I can find her please.

Sky cleared her throat as Cam released her hand. Well I will let you get back to your work then.

As she left the room Cam removed his glasses and rubbed his heavy eyes. I will find away back to you Sky I promise. With that he put back on his glasses and got back to work.

Outside the gate…….

Who goes there? Says one of two guards guarding the entrance to the Emerald City.

It is I Prince Blake and this beautiful women Is Lady Tori. Blake said taking Tori's hand and looking into her eyes

We must see the great Samurai it is of life and death." Said Tori

. Very well said the guard opening the great doors to the emerald City.

Its beautiful." Said Tori taking in the beauty of the Emerald City. Everything was a beautiful green color but in the middle of the plaza was a Hugh Cherry Blossom tree.

A man a little bit taller the Blake wearing green tights and a green tunic approached Tori and Blake.

please come this way." He said as he turned on his shiny green healed shoes.

As man lead them down a long hallway. It to was solid green from top to bottom. There were green stain glass windows with pictures of a Green Samurai. Even the curtains to the fake stain glass windows were green.

Do you think the great Samurai will be able to help our friend?" Tori said with one arm wrapped around Blake.

Fear not my love I am sure he will." Said Blake keeping his head held high.

After a few more moments of walking they came to two large door with large jade dragons on each side.

Tori grabbed Blake's arm a little tighter as the large door began to swing open.

Who dares disturbed the Great Samurai??? Said a loud voice out of thin air.

Tori and Blake both scanned the room. There was a large Jade carpet leading up to a large jade thrown in the middle. There were pictures of Samurai's cover all four corners of the room.

It is I Prince Blake and Lady Tori." Blake said trying to make him self seem taller then he was.

We come for a friend who has been hurt with a poison arrow." Blake said

Please great Samurai. She has come from a distant land looking for her true love. Tori said

What did you say?" came a voice from the far corner of the room.

I beautiful women stepped out with flowing reddish brown hair pulled back into a bun with two jade dragons. She had on a bright green jade dress with matching heels.

Key." Cried Tori as she let go of Blake to run toward her friend.

The woman puts her hand in front of her to stop Tori.

My name is Sky but I am not who you seek. She said in a very low and seductive tone of voice.

There is a man here who has come from a distant land. As we speak he is trying to find away back to his true love. He has said she looks like I. Perhaps your friend is his love." As she finished her sentence she looked behind her shoulder.

A man walked out from behind a screen and approached Sky.

I am the great Samurai Cam. He said introducing him self.

The guard brought a man to me a few days ago believing him to me I. I must emit we look very much alike. He told me of his love for a women and how he had to find away home. So I had him taken to our computer tower. Where he would have all he needs.

Sky looked at Samurai Cam'. You said the one who looks like I was injured? Sky said looking to Tori and Blake.

Yes by a poison arrow.' Said Tori.

Very well." Said Sky. Follow us please.

Samurai Cam placed his hand out palm down toward Sky. She placed her hand on top and they began to walk out of the large Jade door.


	17. Chapter 17

After going up a large flight of stairs they reached a single door. Samurai Cam turned and lowered his hand from Sky's. If you please wait here. I will only be a few moments." He said as he gave Sky one last look before entering the door.

Sky stood in front of the door blocking the entrance. Never once taking her eyes off of Prince Blake and Lady Tori.

Cam heard someone enter. This time he would not be as nice. His patience was wearing very thin.

Look I already told you. you can't help so." Cam stop mid sentence as he noticed it wasn't the other Sky but Samurai Cam who stood before him.

Hello Cam." Said samurai Cam.

Do you remember when you first got here and you asked for help to get home and I told you when the time was right.

Yes I do said Cam

You have locked your self in here for the whole time. You really missed out you know. Samurai Cam says as he fiddles with a figure on the table.

Look I have Cam says looking down at his watch barely over two hours to find away home.

Well guess I had better hurry then.

I'm sure you have noticed this world is in many ways like yours. The same people but from what you have described to me different. Like you and I for instants. I am the greatest warrior in all the land. You have just become a power ranger. I am everything you want to be. I am taken seriously, respected and so much more. My wife is very open about what she wants. She is quite. Your has no problem standing up and being heard. My father is in retirement with my mother. Yours was transformed and is in consent battle. My land has been called almost a fairy tale land compaired to yours.

At those last words Cam's head shot up. Im not the first one who has been here have I?

No you have not.

WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!! Cam was up out of his chair and nose to nose with Samurai Cam.

Samurai Cam never once showing any emotion said. You were so busy looking for away home. Did you ever stop for a second and listen to anyone?

Cam only had to think for a instant for the answer. He had been in such a rush to run every scenario he knew he never once stopped to listen. As Samurai Cam's words sunk in Cam took a step back and lowered his head.

Your right." He said

With this Samaria Cam gave a small smile.

Don't beat yourself up." He said putting a hand on Cam's shoulder. I told you before it would do you know good until the time was right. Every story needs a beginning middle and end. You are at the middle of yours. It wouldn't have been a good story if it was so short now would it. So you need to go with the people waiting outside. I believe they will be as friends as your other world. They will explain everything. Samerai Cam placed a hand of Cam's shoulder.

Remember this. It is like a Fairy Tale that just needs a happy ending.

With that Samurai Cam holds his arm out straight pointing to the door.

Cam begins to walk to the door but turns before grabbing the handle.

Thank you and with that he walks out the door.

Tori was beginning to get impatient as she sees the door behind Sky open. Sky steps aside to reveal a man who looks just like Samurai Cam except for he was wearing small square glasses. Also strange blue looking rough pants like her Sky was wearing and a strange green shirt.

Tori, Blake he askes.

I am Lady Tori and this is Prince Blake. You must be Cam. Sky has told us so much about you.

Wait Sky my Sky is here?" Cam asked looking very excited.

Yes but she was injured and I fear she not fair well." Said Prince Blake taking Tori's hand.

Cam's eyes widened and his heart had stopped. Sky was hear and hurt. God had he hoped the feeling in the pit of his stomach was nothing

Take me to her." Cam said as he was already past them headed down the long stair case.

Cam glanced at his watch only a hour twenty minutes left.

As the reached the main parlor the same man who had brought Tori and Blake to Samurai Cam stood waiting on the three.

Your horses await he said pointing out the main door to three beautiful stallions. One was a light blue, the other dark blue and the last a light green.

They are fast and true the man said handing the horses over to Cam, Tori and Blake.

Cam looked over at Blake as he mounted his horse. How far is she?

Not very far if these horses are true he said looking ahead to the path.

Please I have to get to her quickly." Cam said

With that said Blake bowed his head and they were off with only

One hour 11 minutes to go…….


	18. Chapter 18

Shane is standing over Sky. Her skin is so pain it is like snow. Her lips a light pink. Her chest is barely moving up and down. Shane's eyes are watering as he looks up into the now beginning nite sky.

Please don't let them be to late." He says as he takes his friend's hand into his.

Hold on Sky. You hear me hold on. They're coming I promise.

Cam's heart was racing in his chest as he pushes his horse to the limit. His mind racing of worse cases in his mind.

All he could say over and over again was please let her be ok.

He glanced down at his watch fifteen min.

Only fifteen more minute until Sky and his own fate would be sealed.

Blake rides up beside Cam

She should be in the clearing up ahead.

Cam tried to push the last bit of energy out of his horse as he enters the clearing.

Shane hearing the horses lays Sky's hand down and hurries to the opening of the clearing.

Guys over here he yelled."

Cam hurried off his horse and over to Shane.

Where is she?"

Shane pointed behind him. In the break of the trees lay Sky. Cam could make out her pale face as the moonlight shown down in the opening of the trees.

Cam hurried over to Sky's side quickly. Stopping as he got right beside her. Her skin and lips were so pale. Her chest was moving so little if you didn't stare you would swear she wasn't breathing.

Cam lifted Sky into his arms and staired into her face.

Sky its me, it Cam.

I'm here now baby everything is going to be ok I promise.

Cam felt the hot tears stream down his face. Tears began to fall on Sky's face and one lone tear lands on her lips. Cam looks down upon her lips and a thought comes to mind.

Remember every fairy Tale has a beginning middle and end.

This is just the beginning for us Sky. We still have a middle and a end.

Cam lifts her upper body high into his arms.

With all the love in Cam's heart he said." You have to wake up now sleeping beauty we have to go home.

Cam leaned down barely brushing his lips onto Sky's lifeless lips. He begins to deepen the kiss as a river of tears still fall down his face.

Behind him Shane Blake and Tori watched. Each hoping a silent prayer for there friend.

Cam breaks the kiss and looks upon Sky's facing. Looking for some sign his love had been enough. As a few seconds past Tori began to cry and buried her head into Blake's Chest. Shane looking to the ground.

All the sudden Cam saw Sky take in a Hugh breath and open her eyes.

Cam Sky said her voice barely there.

.

Yea its me baby Cam said as he rubbed her cheek.

I thought I was support to save you. She said with a small smile.

Sky wiped a new tear from Cam's face.

Out of no where a gust of wind and a loud thunderous crash could be felt and heard all around them. Sky buried her head into cam's chest. Trying to protect her self from the vicious attack of the wind.

Cam Sky look tori yelled above the wind.

Right above Sky and Cam a multi blue vortex had opened.

That's our ride Cam said holding Sky even tighter in his arms.

He helped her to her feet and she smiled to her new friends Tori, Blake and Shane. Cam pulls her into a tight embrace as they are sucked upward into the vortex.

Sky knew this feeling to well. Having all the air sucked out of your lungs and coming hard and fast upon the hard earth but this time she landed on something soft. That something was Cam.

Cam are you ok." She ask not even bothering to take her head off of his shoulder.

Cam didn't answer he just stared

Cam before she could finish she felt Cam's lips upon herd. He had turned to where he was leaning over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into her more and deeping the kiss.

When they finally broke apart once again cam was staring.

Penny for your thought." Sky asked raising one eye brow

I was just thinking of everything we just went throw

You mean Fairy Tale land.

Cam laughter yea Fairy Tale land."

I don't know about you but that's one trip I wouldn't mind missing next time." Said Sky still looking up at Cam

Cam gently rubbed his thumb on her cheek. I thought I was never going to see you again.

Sky who's cheeks were turning slightly red. Never in a million years.

Cam pulled her closer as they both laid in each other's arms. Sky'd head upon Cam's chest. There breathing had become one as they just enjoyed being back into each other arms. Where they both belonged. Two haves to the same piece. Finally complete. Finally whole. Cam swore to his self as he held her that after this moment on he was going to hold onto her and never let go. He was going to cherish every moment with her for the rest of there lives.


	19. Chapter 19

5 years later…….

Looking back at her life Sky was so amazed and felt so blessed. In just the last five years Cam and herself were married in a beautiful ceremony by the lake under the cherry blossom trees. Lothor was defeated and Cam's father was returned to his natural form. Blake and Tori have been dating for the last three years and still going strong. Shane went on after his ranger days to become a professional skateboarder only to be side lined two years later due to knee problems. Don't feel bad for Shane thought he took the money he had won from all the computations and opened a school for at risk kids and several skate parks across the country. He was going from school to school helping kids reach for there dreams. Dustin and Kelly were married last year and our traveling the country as Dustin continues his motocross career. Hunter has gone on to teach but still gets with Blake and Dustin when he is in town and ride. Cam and my self built a house on the lake under our favorite cherry blossom trees where we are raising our twins. Miko and Li.

Hey beautiful Cam said coming up behind me wrapping his arms and a blanket around me. Hey your self I say as I lay my head back upon him.

Im glad to say we all lived Happily Ever After.


End file.
